The present invention relates to improved ridge systems for metal roofing structures. Metal roofing systems are popular today for a variety of purposes and are particularly used to cover large free standing metal buildings which have many uses and applications.
The improved ridge systems of the present invention are particularly designed for use with seamed metal roofing systems, that is roofing systems made up of individual metal panels which are interlocked together along their edges with the interlocking edge joints being roll seamed permanently together. Metal roofing structures of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,247, 4,213,282 and 4,224,775, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The present ridge system was designed as an improvement over the ridge systems used with the standing seam roof systems disclosed in those patents.
In general, two types of ridge systems are currently in use on standing seam roof systems. The first is formed of a molded one-piece synthetic (plastic) material which is die formed to the configuration of the roof to which it is applied. This ridge system has a number of disadvantages, such as the inability to match the configuration of the radii of the roof panels (thus relying on a substantial amount of sealant to fill the gaps), the inability to compensate for misalignment of roof panel major ribs, insufficient length (thus requiring more pieces and more end laps), the need for metal reinforcing to adapt it to the ridge accessories, possible damage by foot traffic, and need for additional metal parts in some cases.
The second type of present ridge system is made of all metal components or a combination of metal and synthetic components. This system also has disadvantages. It requires a large number of parts that vary in size, shape and material; it uses a substantial quantity of mastic and sealant; it requires numerous different fasteners and rivets; and it is difficult and complex to assemble, resulting in high field labor costs and difficulties with weather tightness.
It is a purpose of the present invention to overcome the above-identified disadvantages of presently-used ridge structures and systems. The present invention has been designed to utilize fewer parts and components, to be simpler and more economical to assemble, to be adaptable to various conditions (such as roofs of different slopes or which have misaligned major ribs), and to assure high quality workmanship and weathertightness.
These and other objects and purposes of the invention are accomplished by use of the present invention which is described in summary immediately below and described in more detail hereinafter when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings.
In accordance with the invention, two mating and interlocking halves of a ridge panel with a plurality of seam caps are used to securely and permanently cover the opening at the ridge or peak of the metal roof structure of the building. The two halves of the ridge panel interlock and are seamed together in the same manner as the main roof panels. After the roof panels are interlocked, attached to the main building structure (purlins) and seamed together, one of the halves (the male half) is positioned on and fastened to the upper edge of one of the angled roof surfaces. Prior to this step, openings are cut out in the two ridge panel halves corresponding to each of the main standing seam panel ribs and seam caps are fastened over each of the openings. The seam caps have raised configurations matching the shape of the standing seam ribs. Once the male ridge panel section is fastened in place, the female ridge panel (with cut-outs covered by seam caps) is installed in place on the edge of the other roof surface. The raised mating edge structures of the male and female ridge panels are then permanently seamed together forming a weathertight seal along the ridge.
The area at the ends of the ridge adjacent the rakes of the building are covered by filler panels. The filler panels are inverse-V in shape and formed to the pitch of the roof. They have openings corresponding to the standing seam rib along the ridge and these openings are also covered by seam caps. All of the joints between the ridge panels and roof panels, the ridge panels and filler panels, the filler panels and roof panels and the seam caps and standing seam ribs are sealed with tape mastic or sealant.